Yayap
Yayap was a Covenant Spec-Ops Grunt under the command of Zuka Zamamee during the Battle of Installation 04. He is probably one of the smartest Grunts who ever lived. Yayap bore witness to an idiot Grunt accidently shooting Zuka and casuing him to fail his mission, and losing his honor. Zuka killed the Grunt imbecil and Yayap decided that the way in which Zuka could regain his honor was by killing the Demon, who had slaughtered every single Covenant on board the Pillar of Autumn, making the attack a failure. Zuka agreed, and they set off. After dramatically crashing their boarding craft onto the surface of the ring, Zuka and Yayap spotted Johnny's escape pod coming down over a ridge. They fired a flare up into the windscreen that blinded the pilot, causing her to screw up the landing. However, Johnny survived and escaped. Zuka and Yayap once again tried to kill Johnny when he was driving through some caves in a Warthog. As he was driving over the bridge made of frozen shampoo, they attempted to deactivate it, only for the circuit to backfire and cause an overload. The massive towers that Marines were hiding in had to vent plasma as a result, but it was too late. The power fluctuation broke the containment field surrounding the Flood storage facilities, and the Flood broke free. Unaware of this, Yayap and Zuka travelled to the Covenant ship Truth and Reconciliation for more orders, however, they found the ship in ruins. The Humans had raided the ship and released their Captain, blowing up half of the ship in the process. Disgusted, Yayap and Zuka escaped in a Spirit Dropship. They once again crashed the ship back on Halo, this time in a swamp. Realising the Flood was free, they fled, and swam across a massive ocean to a huge island where they realised the Humans were attacking. Yayap picked up a fallen Fuel Rod Gun and took a pot-shot at an approaching Pelican. Amazingly, he hit it, and it went down near a stack on the beach. They realised it was full of Rocket Launchers which they didn't want to take as it was considered heresey to use Human weapons. Instead they made their way into the centre of the island. Wandering through the scenes of carnage, they caught a glimpse of the Demon boarding a Pelican, which flew underground. They follwed in an abandoned Banshee, with Yayap clinging to the outside as they descended. Zuka and Yayap flew down, down, down and even further down until they reached a little platform. Finding scattered dead bodies of various Covenant soldiers they assumed this was were the Demon had disembarked. Instead of following him, they took the route of the Pelican and ended up in a snowy canyon. They saw another Pelican flying overhead, which had somehow managed to fit both a Scorpion and a Warthog on its back. Realising that the other Pelican was going to help the Demon, they shot it down with their Banshee, but they were disappointed to find that its crew and its vehicles survived. They flew to the control room which was being hastily readied for the impending attack. Because they didn't want to run into any Covenant forces, they flew in through the top hatch, and landed in the central Control Room. There, they saw the areas of the ring where the Flood had escaped, and realised that the Human Captain that Zuka had been told to capture was there in the facility. Zuka decided to go and fulfil his mission and regain his honor, despite the fact that Yayap had a better plan. So Zuka and Yayap went their seperate ways. Yayap stayed in the control room until the Demon arrived. He hid and followed the Demon back outside, latching onto the Pelican on which he had first arrived in. This took him all the way to the swamp, where he hid again as the Demon entered a structure. Soon after, Zuka ran out of the structure and Yayap jumped him, explained what had happened and formulated a plan to trap the Demon. They hauled explosives from the crashed Pelican onto the lift and detonated them, destroying the lift and sending it crashing down to the floors below. Little did they know that there was actually another way out, which Johnny used to link back up with the Marines. Zuka and Yayap started to wait, but were forced to flee when thousands of flying robots suddenly began appearing all over the place. Content that the Demon was dead, Zuka and Yayap fled the swamp in Zuka's Banshee. They flew to the place where it all started - the Pillar of Autumn. Setting up defenses there, they camped out for a few hours and discussed their progress. However, a proximity alert told them that another Banshee was approaching... and it was manned by the Demon. Yayap lost Zuka in the confusion, and took command of a small group of Grunts ordered to patrol the upper decks. He was also given an armour upgrade, since he was now attached to a more advanced Platoon. They ran into Zuka on their patrol, who told them that something was wrong. He shouted at Yayap and took command of his squad, leading them back down into the Engine Room. Yayap fled again, this time for good. He stole a Ghost and splattered a few Flood Forms as he escaped the ship. He noticed a Marine and an Elite wrestling over an Assault Rifle but he didn't stop to chat. He sped across the desert and tried not to listen as he heard the ship explode behind him. Content with his final freedom, Yayap was happy as the ring exploded around him. Category:Members